An individual recognition technique is attracting attentions, such that an ID (identification number) is assigned to each object to clarify the history of the object for clarifying the manufacturing, management, or the like. In particular, an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technique using a semiconductor device which inputs and outputs data by wireless communication such as a wireless tag has started to be used. The wireless tag is also referred to as an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, an RFID tag, an electronic tag, or a transponder.